


Oh my god (you killed me one more time)

by hirohide_fujimiya



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, OOC, Polyamory, Psychology, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirohide_fujimiya/pseuds/hirohide_fujimiya
Summary: Минни никогда не хотела таких отношений; Суджин резала руки и смеялась в лицо смерти; Соен же просто влюбилась - и все вместе это было так глупо, что можно было бы написать роман.
Relationships: Minnie Nicha Yontararak/Seo Soojin/Jeon Soyeon
Kudos: 3





	Oh my god (you killed me one more time)

**Author's Note:**

> Предположим, что OMG - первый релиз группы

Суджин - белые волосы с сухими концами-ростками пшеницы.  
Тонкие острые колени - не уколись.  
И - неожиданно- округлое лицо, пухлые щеки.  
Нестандарт.  
\- Я ненавижу себя, - просто говорит она Минни. Просто и без экивоков.  
Она носит длинные рукава, закрывая изящные запястья. «Зачем?...» - недоумевает Минни,  
... пока не осознает.  
Однажды ночью Суджин встаёт и проскальзывает в ванную. В ее руках блестит сталь.  
Та же, что блестит в ее глазах.  
\- Не надо, пожалуйста, - шепчет Минни, держит ее, обнимает, раскачиваясь на полу ванной.  
Она почти слышит, как тяжелые темные капли ударяются о кафель.  
Именно там они впервые целуются - Суджин держит окровавленными ладонями лицо Минни, неловко вжимаясь обкусанными пухлыми губами в ее рот.  
Их отношения токсичны, болезненны, прекрасны.  
Минни никогда не было так больно.  
И так хорошо.  
Каждое утро она заклеивает любимые худые ладони розовыми пластырями с Хэллоу Китти.  
Суджин горстями забрасывает в рот таблетки из пузатых пузырьков.  
Ее тьма забивается Минни в уши. Она почти глохнет, но продолжает петь.  
Соён, с которой Минни живет в общежитии, лишь усмехается криво и как-то тоскливо, когда она вновь уходит на ночь в соседнюю комнату.  
\- Не разбудите малышку Шухуа, - бросает она, салютуя Джек Дэниелсом в прозрачном бокале и доставая Мальборо.  
Она вообще много пьёт в последнее время.  
\- Не кури в комнате, - просит Минни, уходя.  
Они не встречаются в общепринятом смысле, нет.  
Они лежат на верхнем ярусе кровати; Суджин обвивает ее ноги своими, ледяными, засовывает холодные лодыжки между бёдер. И рассказывает истории.  
Истории о вечной тьме.  
Минни тонет в ее снах.  
Она сама - сон.

Соён маленькая, хрупкая, но такая сильная, дерзкая.  
Минни хочет быть хоть немного похожей на неё.  
Она даже курит красиво, выдыхает кольцами дым, зажимая сигарету между подрагивающими костистыми пальцами.  
\- От курения голос становится хуже, - говорит ей Минни, и Соен насмешливо и обидно треплет ее по голове, забирая со спинки стула пиджак и открывая дверь студии:  
\- Вот и не кури.

В эту ночь Минни ночует у себя на верхнем ярусе. Прижавшись ухом к стене, ей кажется, что она слышит сдавленные всхлипы.  
Суджин не отпускают ее демоны. А Минни не отпускает Суджин.

У Соён тонкая потрескавшаяся кожа на руках. Минни замечает это не сразу, она вообще не понимает, почему эти мелочи стали так важны для неё.  
\- Повсюду микробы, грязь, фу, - бормочет Соён, в шестой раз за полчаса протирая руки спиртовым гелем.  
Мы все - лишь грязь.  
Минни оставляет крем для рук на ее столе.

\- Я не знаю, где я, забери меня, - заплетающимся языком говорит Соён в трубку; ее голос еле различим за грохотом музыки.  
Миён помогает - пробивает по навигатору бар, отмеченный в публикации в Инстаграме, и уже буквально через час они заносят в квартиру абсолютно пьяную Соён.  
\- что ж ты так нажралась, - вздыхает Миён, стаскивая с неё туфли.  
\- Oh my god... - бормочет Соён, во все глаза смотрит на Минни, - you showed me...  
\- Соён, не дури, - прерывает ее Миён. - будешь жалеть.  
\- Пожалуй, - покорно говорит та, расслабляясь в их руках безвольной куклой.  
Сломанной. Использованной.

Минни чистит зубы в темной ванной - уже поздно, она засиделась за планшетом.  
\- Ты спала с ней? - голос словно из ниоткуда, Минни вздрагивает и видит силует Соён - протрезвевшей и почему-то очень злой.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты. Спала. С ней? - раздельно произносит Соён, вздергивая волевой подбородок. Даже с такой разницей в росте она умудряется выглядеть выше.  
\- Я обязана отвечать? - чисто из упрямства говорит Минни, и Соён кивает словно сама себе.  
\- Понятно.  
Минни уходит, по привычке ложится под бок к Суджин - та уже спит, утыкается мягкими губами Минни в лоб.  
... через час Минни стоит на пороге ванной.  
\- Грязь, грязь, грязь...  
Минни в ужасе смотрит, как Соён клоками отрезает свои прекрасные длинные волосы, небрежно роняя их на пол и в раковину.  
\- А, это ты. Так ведь лучше, да? Да? Такой я тебе понравлюсь? - одержимо шепчет Соён, держа в руке ножницы /те же, которыми так любит резаться Суджин, - машинально отмечает Минни/. Минни встряхивает головой, отгоняя наваждение, и бросается к ней.  
\- Какая же ты дура, - бормочет она, отшвыривая ножницы, пытаясь пригладить руками рваные пряди волос на голове Соён. - Ты мне нравишься любой.  
\- Но спишь ты с ней, - обиженно и по-детски говорит Соён, пытаясь уйти от прикосновений. Минни явно чувствует запах коньяка и понимает, что Соён ещё добавила к выпитому в баре.  
\- Мы не спим с Суджин.  
\- Ага, как же. Я испачкалась. Отпусти. - она снова начинает судорожно мыть руки под краном.  
В комнате Минни укладывает Соён и выскакивает в коридор.  
\- Суджин, - шепотом зовёт она. - живо сюда.  
Так и получается, что они сидят на кровати Соён втроём.  
Тьма, сон и грязь.  
Суджин вталкивает Соён в рот одну из своих цветных капсул и запрокидывает ей голову, зажимая нос; та почти не сопротивляется.  
\- Oh my god... - тихонько напевает Соён и практически мгновенно засыпает. Минни буквально видит отголоски мелодии, тонкими нитями липнующие к ладоням.  
\- Транквилизаторы всегда хорошо ладили с алкоголем, - хмыкает Суджин; Минни острожно гладит Соён по коротким, жестким от постоянных красок волосам и вздыхает.  
\- Что случилось? - спрашивает Суджин.

Что же с тобой случилось, Соён?  
У Минни есть все вопросы, но почти нет ответов.

\- Ни слова, - предупреждает Суджин, когда утром ведёт в ванную Соён вместе с Минни; Ю-ци прижимает руки к губам, смешно округляя глаза. Миён пожимает плечами - ей давно уже все равно. С кухни доносится чертыхание - Шухуа готовит завтрак и, кажется, опять ошпаривается.  
Соён безразлично смотрит на себя в зеркало, пока Минни подравнивает ей неровно обстриженные пряди в некое подобие каре. Осторожно проходится лезвиями вдоль шеи, захватывая и сминая короткие волоски.  
\- Мне нравится, - говорит Суджин.  
Соён переводит взгляд в зеркале на неё. Взгляд тягучий, исподлобья.  
Недобрый.  
\- Мне - нравится, - упрямо повторяет Суджин, подходя вплотную и отводя в сторону руку Минни с зажатыми ножницами; разворачивает Соён к себе лицом.  
\- Запомни: сейчас ты несчастна и одинока, но однажды ты будешь ещё и мертвой, - тихо и вкрадчиво говорит она.  
И целует Соён.  
Где-то под потолком танцуют бражники.

С этой ночи они живут в комнате втроем.

Соён уходит в музыку как в саму себя; весь пол комнаты усеян плотными нотными листами, исчерченными нервным, узким почерком.  
\- Подыграй мне, - просит она Минни и напевает незамысловатую мелодию.  
Минни садится за синтезатор. Суджин сидит на верхней кровати, свесив ноги и болтая ими туда-сюда. На ее предплечьях синим хлопком расцветают порезы.  
Постепенно мелодия обрастает шипами.

Они спят вместе в одной узкой кровати. Минни лежит между Суджин и Соён и просыпается посреди ночи как от толчка; Соён смотрит на нее, не отрываясь, глаза пустые-пустые, трезво-сизые.  
\- Мне мёртво, - шепотом говорит она. - Поцелуй меня.  
Мы все тут мертвые.  
Они целуются тихо, почти беззвучно соприкасаясь губами; в комнате тишина неестественная, поэтому Минни вздрагивает, когда видит вздернувшуюся, исчерченную словно терновником белёсую тонкую руку. Они лежат на боку лицом друг к другу, поэтому Суджин не составляет никакого труда сесть на них сверху, обхватив длинными ногами за бёдра. Она наклоняется и навязывает им свой поцелуй на троих. Это так странно и сладко, что через минуту Минни уже не понимает, где чьи губы и начинает задыхаться.  
\- Жарко, жарко, - шепчет Соён. Она как будто и не просыпалась, глаза снова подернулись дымкой.  
Суджин ловко вытряхивает ее из длинной футболки, змеей выворачивается из кружевной ночной рубашки. Минни жадно и растерянно смотрит на них сквозь мглу, чувствуя, как в животе разбухает ураган.  
\- Моя хорошая, - Суджин проводит рукой по животу Соён и тянется рукой ниже. - Самая красивая.  
\- Минни, - шепчет Соён, закатив глаза и вздрагивая в такт. - You showed me all the stars...  
\- Это могла бы быть ты, - говорит Суджин, облизнувшись; Минни кажется, что она видит по-змеиному раздвоенный язык.  
\- Не смей, - шепчет она в ответ.  
\- Не сметь что?  
\- Не трогай ее!  
\- Тогда поцелуй меня, - Суджин притягивает Минни к себе - и толкает ее к Соён. Тянется к столу и берет блокнот. - Заканчивай с ней.  
Минни подползает ближе к Соён. Та дышит судорожно, грудь тяжело поднимается в такт сорванному дыханию. Сейчас она красива настолько, что Минни становится физически больно.  
\- Минни, - шепчет Соён, открыв пугающие сизые глаза. - помоги мне, кажется, я задыхаюсь.  
\- Все хорошо, - Минни осторожно прикасается губами к ее мокрому лбу и опускает левую руку. Соён выгибается под ее пальцами.  
\- Это опасно, но я все равно жажду этого, - бормочет она, зажмурившись; слезы стекают по ее гладким щекам, и Минни аккуратно сцеловывает их - одну за другой. Соён шепчет и шепчет обрывки непонятных фраз, Минни не успевает отметить ни одной, кроме:  
\- Oh my god, - и Минни резко двигает рукой. - She took me to the sky.  
Минни содрогается одновременно с ней под насмешливым взглядом Суджин.

\- Я...  
\- Не надо. Я все записала.  
\- Что?  
\- Держи. - Суджин протягивает ей исписанный блокнот и нервным движением хватает со стола ножницы, неглубоко вонзая их себе в бедро.  
Соён перечитывает текст в блокноте и буквально сереет. Минни впервые видит, чтобы люди за секунду так спадали с лица.  
\- Это то, что нам надо, - сипит Соён и хватается за вечные сигареты.  
\- Хотя...  
Она берет ручку и подписывает на полях несколько строчек. Отбрасываeт блокнот на стол, берет сигарету и идёт курить в форточку.  
Минни заглядывает в листок.  
«Закрываю глаза от ослепительного неба,  
И вот я падаю в твои объятия.  
Мой разум утопает в музыке, разливающейся вокруг;  
Меня затягивает в этот омут с головой» 

Возможно, я и красивая, Соён,  
Но из нас двоих дьявол - это ты.  
set me free


End file.
